


[Podfic] A Thing That Wants

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Reading Aloud, Scissoring, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: "Thought you would enjoy your two favorite things at once: reading and my mouth on you.”Crowley distracts Aziraphale while he reads Virginia Woolf. It's gay.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] A Thing That Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thing That Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522174) by [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/A-Thing-That-Wants-eaoomb)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/a-thing-that-wants)


End file.
